


【AWM】原著七十七章 厕所半小时补肉

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 老畜生厕所半小时给于炀开荤





	【AWM】原著七十七章 厕所半小时补肉

**Author's Note:**

> 【】是原文内容

【祁醉抬手，轻轻地把于炀嘴里叼着的烟拿了下来。  
“怎么想起给我洗衣服了？”祁醉把手里的烟丢了，轻声道，“头一次有人给我洗这个。”  
于炀脸更红了，没说话。  
祁醉走近，从后面环抱着于炀，笑了下，“你现在脱了，我也给你洗一次？”  
于炀深深低着头，咬牙:“不……不用。”  
“那多不合适。”祁醉试探的把右手放在了于炀裤子的扣子上，轻巧的拨弄了下，低声道，“礼尚往来。”  
于炀完全被祁醉卡住了，根本躲不开，他到这会儿还以为祁醉是真的要脱他内裤给他洗，连声道：“不、不用了……我中午起来刚换的……”  
“刚换的？”祁醉心里又暖又软，不知该怎么疼于炀才好，他低声道，“我检查一下……”  
祁醉拉下了于炀裤子的拉链，于炀眼睛瞬间睁大，“唔”了一声，本能的弓下身，祁醉顺手把于炀的T恤撩了起来，让他叼着。  
“嘘……房间隔音真不行。”祁醉嘴角带着笑，“而且我这手还没养好，用手帮你……别让我费力。”  
于炀顿了下，身体瞬间软了下来。  
“乖。”祁醉偏头亲了亲于炀的耳朵，“一会儿就好。”】  
祁醉右手直接伸进了于炀的内裤，准确的抓住了已经半硬的性器，轻轻撸动起来，嘴唇在于炀耳垂后吹了一口气“小哥哥挺精神嘛～”  
于炀羞得耳朵全红了，手里用力攥着还没洗完的内裤“别…别说……”  
祁醉轻笑：“怎么？于队，平时训练这么忙？自己平时不做么？”一边说右手坏心眼的在顶端划过，左手顺着于炀的腰慢慢向上抚摸，感受着少年精瘦的腰身和顺滑的皮肤，左手准确地摸到了于炀胸前的一点，轻轻揉捏着。  
“哈啊……嗯…不…啊……不做…浪费时间……”于炀低着头羞耻地小声回答着。  
“这是精神放松～怎么能说是浪费时间呢？以后我帮你做，你该干什么就干什么，就不浪费时间了。”神之右手卖力地伺候着手中不断吐出透明液体的性器，在祁醉的努力下那里已经完全精神了，未经人事的性器头部泛着水光，祁醉的拇指时不时划过顶端的小口。  
跟自己做的时候感觉完全不一样，于炀感受着祁醉的提问，耳边是祁醉不断沉重的喘息声，身体从上到下逐渐被祁醉一点一点支配，快感从下腹侵略到大脑，于炀感觉自己身体越来越软，手里的内裤不知何时已经被丢进了洗脸池中，沾着肥皂沫的手紧紧抓着水池边缘。  
祁醉打算让于炀食髓知味就必然不会这样轻易地放过于炀。右手慢慢向下，握住了囊袋，完全兴奋的囊袋弹性十足，祁醉手指灵活来回揉捏着。  
于炀身体瞬间绷紧，轻颤了一下“哈啊……”忍不住地呻吟出声，突然想到房间隔音不好，就咬住嘴唇，唇齿间是抑制不住的喘息。  
“小哥哥，以前自己做的时候都是看着什么做的呀？”祁醉在于炀耳边流氓地问，右手从囊袋向上握住小于炀缓缓撸动着。  
“没…嗯…没做过……”于炀羞得不行，一边忍着不呻吟出声，一边回答着祁醉的流氓问题。  
祁醉心里软的不行，单纯的于炀，怎么能这么可爱。  
“那以后你自己也不用做了，都交给我，好不好？嗯？”祁醉的嘴唇温柔地在于炀脖子上流连，一会舔，一会吻，于炀身体渐渐绷紧，手紧紧扒着水池边，修长的手指指尖微微泛白，手背上的骨骼逐渐清晰，于炀舒服地仰起头，枕在祁醉肩膀上，拉出一条漂亮的颈线。  
“嗯…哈啊……嗯……给你……”于炀初次开荤，这种被快感包围的感觉让于炀沉沦，已经有点语无伦次了。  
“都给我吗？”祁醉继续问。  
“都……嗯…都给你……”  
“怎么给呢？”  
于炀不知道怎么回答了，身体的快感越来越强烈，于炀死咬T恤忍着呻吟不说话了。  
祁醉见于炀半天不回话，身体越崩越紧，知道于炀快到了，老畜牲哪里能这样放过于炀。  
祁醉坏心眼的突然加快撸动的速度，于炀瞬间把头转向祁醉，鼻尖在祁醉颈间轻轻摩擦，眼看就要到了，祁醉手停住了，大拇指堵住了顶端的出口，快感被抑制在体内，于炀忍不住出声：“放…嗯…放开……”  
“放开可以啊～你先告诉我，怎么给我，我就考虑放开你～”  
“你…你说怎么给……我就怎么给……”于炀无法只能被快感逼迫着回答祁醉。  
祁醉看着这么听话的于炀，轻笑：“好～小哥哥要记得自己说的话哟～”  
说完祁醉放开了大拇指用力撸动了两下，积累已久的快感瞬间释放，于炀上身瞬间挺起一下趴在了洗手台上，轻轻颤抖着呻吟出声“啊……”  
“小哥哥～存货不少啊～”祁醉把沾了米青液的手从于炀内裤里拿出来，看着还趴在洗手台上的于炀，拿出卫生纸，慢条斯理地擦手，跨轻轻向前顶着于炀的屁股：“小哥哥，我为了伺候你自己还没解决，你要怎么赔偿我呢？”  
于炀慢慢抬起头，身体还有点软，靠着洗手台转过身，不敢看祁醉，小声说：“我……我也帮你……？”  
祁醉看着于炀这刚刚高潮完的样子，眼中泛着水光，满脸潮红，祁醉心中默念了三遍清心咒，勉强压住体内的欲望又深吸了一口气，心里暗骂，比赛怎么还特么不结束！  
“小哥哥，别挑战我极限了，攒到比赛结束算总账～你不是都说了，全听我的，早晚的事。”祁醉拍了拍于炀的后背，一边脱衣服一边说：“好啦～小哥哥，你不去换内裤么？我冲个凉冷静一下～”  
于炀不敢看已经脱的只剩内裤的祁醉，胡乱把裤子系好就跑出了洗手间，身后祁醉还在说“记得把内裤拿过来我给你洗～”


End file.
